


Not Entirely Convinced

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/M, Smut, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: She's not convinced he's capable of pleasuring a woman... Not yet.(Two chapter drabbles)





	1. Not Entirely Convinced

Lightning illuminated the dimly lit room and a roar of thunder clapping outside made the windows rattle. It was a quiet evening save for the storm occurring outside the walls. Other sounds filled the room, the sounds of passionate and loud lovemaking. 

He was on his knees, sitting back on his heels and she was facing away from him, her legs on either side of his thighs. He had his hands everywhere, her tits, her stomach, her waist. Her arm was tossed behind her, wrapped around his neck while the other was between her legs, working herself as she bounced up and down in his lap. Their mouths were fused together, tongues dueling, and breaths panting. Sweat adorned their bodies as their intimate coupling began to quicken in pace. Their moans almost drowned out the sounds of thunder, each getting nearer to their climax with every passing second. 

He eventually smacked her hand away from herself and guided it up so it was against her stomach, his fingers laced with hers. She whimpered, but it was quickly replaced with a drawn-out moan when he replaced her hand with his own, his fingers finding the stiff button easily, flicking it back and forth quickly. She tossed her head back against his shoulder, parting their mouths as she let out an outrageous scream. 

He didn't stop the torture on her until she came a second time and he quickly followed after, their bodies trembling and soaring together.

When they collapsed back onto the bed, the storm had dissipated, only a light rain covering the city and pattering against the windows in a soft melody. The couple lay on their backs, their chests heaving and satisfied smirks gracing their kiss-swollen lips. He was the first one to speak.

"So, Kare... convinced I can satisfy a woman, yet?"

She pursed her lips, her eyes glued to the ceiling of her bedroom. "I don't know, honey... I still say I've had better."

"Well, I guess fifth time is the charm, huh?" And then he was on top of her again, faster than she could blink.

"Oh! Jack!"

 


	2. Thoroughly Convinced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of the first chapter

She couldn't breathe. Hell, she could barely even form a thought. All she could do was feel the immense pleasure that was grappling her body at the moment. She was on her side, her leg up in the air. One arm was underneath her rib cage, propping herself up and her hands were gripping the sheets so tight that they were beginning to cramp, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that he was pounding into her so hard she felt like she _couldn't fucking breathe_.

He was on his knees, straddling her thigh that was laid on the bed. He had one hand gripping the ankle that was on his shoulder and the other on her hip, keeping her in place while he fucked her hard. He loved when he made her breathless, almost to the point where he was certain she would pass out. He talked dirty to her, telling her she was a little slut -  _his little slut_  - and his only. He told her to look at him, _keep her fucking eyes on his face ,_ and she tried so hard to, but then he hit that spot inside her over and over again and her eyes rolling back into her head was involuntary. He leaned down and smacked her face a few times, getting her to finally look at him and he went even harder, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing and she began to beg, crying out for him to let her cum.

He watched her face contort, almost in pain, the muscles on her neck straining, and tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. He relented and told her she could cum for him and the shrill sound of her release was piercing. She came so hard, her walls gripping him so tightly, he had to fight for every inch as he continued his thrusts. The sensation eventually became too much and he groaned when he came, stilling inside of her while she shuddered beneath him. 

He pulled himself out and tossed her leg down. He laid back his arm under his head as he caught his breath. He glanced a look over at her, finding her body still shaking uncontrollably. She was curled into herself, fighting to get air in her lungs. He reached out and traced his fingers along her spine, waiting for her to turn to him. 

It was minutes before she finally calmed down enough to move, and she turned over, her shoulder brushing his as they lay side by side.

"Well?" he asked.

She nodded, licking her lips and glancing at him. "You win, honey," she rasped, her throat now sore and groggy from her many hours of screaming in ecstasy. "This woman has never been more satisfied in her life."


End file.
